


Feel Your Way

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Series: Klaine Madness [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character of Color, Dildos, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: Blaine's gaze is steady.  "Those just feel good when I imagine . . .  They make me feel more prepared for if or when you do."Kurt bites his lip, wonders, "What if I want to prepare foryou?"
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Madness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709662
Kudos: 7





	Feel Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for the first and only [Klaine Madness](https://klainemadness.livejournal.com) "Klaine Smut Writing Playoff," which I ultimately won, thanks to all the voters!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> For round three my prompt was comparing and contrasting dildos and vibrators. The story is set within the months after "The First Time." I've done some minor copyediting on the work between the original challenge submission and AO3 posting. Any mistakes are mine alone. 

Waking from an afterschool nap together in Blaine's room, Kurt tilts his head on Blaine's chest to plant a kiss over his quickening heartbeat.

Warm breaths stir Kurt's hair as Blaine kisses his forehead.

Kurt clears his throat. "Speaking of masturbation."

Blaine’s arm tightens around Kurt. "We weren't even talking."

"Weeks ago." Kurt plays with Blaine's shirt. "Before we first . . . "

"Yeah." Blaine tangles his free hand with Kurt's over his heart.

_Opening night, their fingers roamed down each other's bodies and plucked at buttons, zippers, catches, and heartstrings like they were flower petals, every disappearing layer reiterating, 'He loves me; he loves me.'_

They're quiet in shared memory, until Kurt bursts out, "When you got a sandwich earlier I was looking for a pen that rolled under your bed and saw a box with a dildo and vibrator in it."

"Hell." Blaine covers his eyes. "Kurt, those --"

"Get a lot of use?" Kurt asks, voice stronger than he feels, but since their hands and mouths went Southern Hemispheric Kurt's been contemplating next steps.

"Sometimes." Blaine drops his hands and meets Kurt's eyes.

"Are you disappointed we haven't done . . . _that_ yet?"

"No, Kurt. I love every part of our relationship. We never even have to take that step, if you don't want to." Blaine's gaze is steady. "Those just feel good when I imagine . . . They make me feel more prepared for if or when you do."

Kurt bites his lip, wonders, "What if I want to prepare for _you_?"

Blaine's eyelids flutter, his cheeks flushing with the same heat flooding Kurt. They share a swift, messy kiss, and when their mouths separate Blaine keeps their faces close, his tone intimately low. "Want to try them?"

Kurt winces. "Is that sanitary?"

"I clean them thoroughly, every time." Blaine's statement and tone are matter-of-fact. But Kurt suddenly imagines Blaine bent over his sink with -- _oh, fuck_ \-- his lubed, stretched ass angled invitingly, his soapy fingers circling and stroking that curved vibrator or thick dildo.

Helplessly Kurt ruts against Blaine's thigh. Groaning, Blaine drags their linked hands down to cover Kurt’s cock with hot, weighted strokes through his layers.

They pull off each other's clothes haphazardly, more barriers falling away, trading kisses throughout.

Blaine’s lean over the bedside tips up his beautiful ass. Kurt reaches to caress, spreading the rounded cheeks, staring at the dusky hole between them.

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine moans.

"Sorry!" Kurt falls back. "Carry on."

Blaine turns, blushing, the box in his hands and the corner of his mouth twitching. "'Carry on'?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt swats Blaine. "Shut up. You're nervous too."

"I am. It's fine for us to be nervous, or keep doing what we've been doing before tonight, or do nothing at all."

"I know." Kurt eyes the box. "I enjoy what we've been doing. I want to know what else you like. So, show me?"

Blaine trails kisses from Kurt’s mouth to his ear, where he murmurs, "Be my model?"

The idea of displaying himself for Blaine -- and Blaine wanting that -- sparks through Kurt's blood. He whimpers, fisting his cock.

“You're so hot, Kurt." At the foot of the bed, Blaine’s hand strays to his own cock. “Spread your legs more?”

Breathing harshly, Kurt plants his feet wide. He wants to give Blaine all of himself. Loosely stroking his cock, he asks, "Which should I try?"

Blaine's hips piston his cock into his grip. He blinks, pupils blown. "I don't . . . "

"Blaine," Kurt moans, stroking faster, "unless you want me to come watching you jerk off --"

"I've got you." Blaine grabs the vibrator, cream-colored like the dildo, two inches around, squat-handled. "Thinner, easier to take."

Blaine has _taken_ it, _fuck_. 

"Fingers first?" Blaine's voice shakes as he offers Kurt lube.

Closing his eyes, Kurt slides his slick hands between his legs, lifting his cock and balls so he can drag one finger over his hole. He presses his fingertip inside.

Blaine keens, soft and high. The sound morphs into slurping noises.

Kurt opens his eyes, and his hips jerk, his finger sinking to the second knuckle, his cock aching in his tighter grip. "God, Blaine."

Blaine is pumping the vibrator between his shining red lips. The hand not wrapped around dripping silicone jacks his cock roughly, precome coating the head.

Saliva pools in Kurt's mouth. Working another finger into his hole, Kurt matches Blaine's strokes on his own cock.

The vibrator pops wetly free. Blaine looks _wild_ , like he wants to suck Kurt dry and swallow him whole. He rasps, "Needed to prep this for you."

He nudges the vibrator against Kurt's hand, and Kurt slips his fingers free.

"Are you sure, Kurt?" Blaine asks raggedly, waiting to catch Kurt’s eyes.

The want is so thick on Kurt's tongue, he can only nod. Blaine presses in, and they groan together, as if instead of the vibrator Blaine's cock is breaching Kurt.

Kurt feels himself opening for Blaine, his hips arching into the slow-burning stretch. He moans and lets Blaine fill him inch by smooth, exquisite inch. Moments and forever later, Blaine's knuckles brush Kurt's rim.

"That's everything." Blaine sears Kurt with his wonder. "You're taking it all, baby."

Kurt begs, "Kiss me, Blaine, please, kiss me."

Blaine falls into Kurt's spread arms. Their movement twists the pressure inside Kurt so that he gasps, and their mouths collide, hot and wet and searching. Kurt sucks Blaine’s tongue hard. Blaine groans, and his hand shifts between them, kickstarting a buzz deep inside Kurt.

Whining into Blaine’s mouth, Kurt rolls his hips again and again into the feeling Blaine is giving him. He's clinging to Blaine, not even touching his own cock, when he comes warm and pulsing between them. Blaine thrusts into the slickness twice more and comes while Kurt still trembles.

Even after Blaine eases out the vibrator, Kurt's breath hitches, and he clutches Blaine's shoulders. Blaine cups his cheeks. “Hey."

Kurt shakes his head. "I'm okay."

"Intense," Blaine prompts gently.

"Yes." Utterly naked now, Kurt looks up at Blaine. "When it's actually you inside me or me inside you -- I don't know how we'll stand it."

Blaine kisses away tears that Kurt hadn't even noticed salting his cheeks. "Just keep kissing me back."

And Kurt does.

~ end ~ 


End file.
